Hold me
by Tama-Kitsune
Summary: Oneshot- Heero and Duo are at the safe house after coming back from a mission and Heero gets angry with Duo, then apologizes and lotsa fluff....


Notes: Came up with the idea for this story while listening to Savage Garden's song 'Hold me'. Takes place in a safe house, during the war, and completely screws the GW plot. ^^; You'll see what I mean. Oh, and just be happy this is* a 1x2....I was going to make it a 6x1 O.o;;;  
Also, some of you might hate me for the beginning. ^^; OOC Heero as well.  
  
Disclaimers: Ha! I wish I owned Gundam wing, but sadly I don't. I also don't own Savage Garden's song 'Hold me' which the story is in some wacky way based on (please don't ask....)  
  
Another note to people about 'Change of Heart' : I was in a serious case of Writers block, but I have snapped out of it and will have the next chapter posted very very soon. Tell me anything you want me to throw in for me to make up for my long wait and I will try to squeeze it in. Also, there will be a small scene to make up for the long wait. *smacks self* Bad Tama, Bad!  
  
Hold me-  
  
Heero growled from where he was working on his mission report, his fingers flying swiftly over the keyboard.  
  
"Duo will you please be quiet," he said with a bit of agitation. Duo had been ranting on for the past fifteen minutes about how Heero was so reckless in battle. They had got just stepped inside the safe house twenty minutes ago.  
  
"No," Duo snapped, "You were going to self destruct just because of a few extra mobile dolls we weren't expecting and you couldn't handle it! If Trowa hadn't shown up when he did you would've blown yourself up!"  
  
That was it, something inside Heero snapped, "I could've taken care of the situation just fine! And if I had to self destruct to complete the mission then I have no problem with it! Now, as much as I love you, Duo, I'm going to tell you to shut up!"  
  
Duo just stood there shocked, Heero had never actually yelled at him like he had just now. Turning away so Heero couldn't see the tears in his eyes, he coldly replied, "Well I'm sorry if I was just worried about my *koi*. I guess you just wouldn't understand anyway though." He clutched the small golden ring hanging from a silver chain beneath his shirt and walked out the door before Heero could reply.  
  
Heero stopped typing when he noticed how Duo practically spat the word 'koi'. He had messed up, and he had hurt Duo. Sighing and closing his laptop, he fell back onto the bed. 'You messed up Yuy,' he told himself. He hadn't meant to yell at Duo, but he just couldn't help it when Duo said he couldn't handle it.  
  
Heero got off the bed and went to the living room where he found Duo sitting on the couch where he was reading a book. However, Duo made no notion to acknowledge Heero's presence. Heero just sat there looking at Duo waiting for him to say.....something. Anything.  
  
Yet, he sat there for five minutes, and nothing. Duo wasn't just hurt, he was at a cross between pissed and upset. After five more minutes though, Duo put the book down and looked at Heero straight in the eyes. Heero waited for Duo to say something since his attention was on him, but he still got silence. It was like Duo was debating something in his head and couldn't choose what to do, or say.  
  
Sighing to himself, Duo closed his eyes and finally spoke, "Heero,"  
  
Heero was slightly worried, although he didn't let it show, something must have been wrong. Duo never really spoke with his eyes closed, and the look on his face didn't help either. It was like.....he was regretting whatever he was going to say. Could it of been that bad? Had Heero really messed up that bad tonight?  
  
After a small chat with himself in his head he came to the conclusion, yes. Yes, he had fucked up pretty bad tonight. As well as some other nights, he would occasionally ignore Duo. Then, there was also that time when he wouldn't let Duo treat his wounds. Heero had just said he could do it himself. Snapping out of his thoughts he noticed Duo was waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Yes Duo," he said looking into directly Duo's amethyst eyes. One of the many things he loved about the braided pilot.  
  
Duo bit his lip slightly when he opened his eyes. Why did Heero have to be looking him in the eyes when he said this? It was bad enough it would hurt saying it, he didn't want to see the usually stoic pilot's reaction through his eyes when he said what he had been thinking over for a while now.  
  
"May-maybe we don't need this anymore...." Duo almost whispered looking down.  
  
Heero gave him a quizzical look, "Need what," he asked somewhat confused.  
  
"Need this relationship anymore. Things obviously aren't working out too well between us, as much as I hate to admit it. Besides, I know we're not supposed to let anything get in the way of missions and such, but I can't help it.....I can't worry more about the mission than what there is between us, like you do. I just can't do that Heero!" Duo had a tear running down his face now, he couldn't hold the lone tear back. Like he couldn't stop himself from yelling out the last part of what he had said.  
  
Heero's eyes widened somewhat. He never thought Duo would say that, "Duo, I'm sorry," he whispered quietly. He got up from the couch and for a while Duo thought Heero had left, until he felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. "I'm sorry, I've been such a asshole." He whispered.  
  
Duo had to choke back his sobs, "It's all right Heero. I was just a little.....angry, upset...I don't know," he said leaning back into Heero's embrace. He felt safe and protected in his lovers embrace, "Just keep holding me like this....just for a little bit."  
  
Heero nodded and closed his eyes, while trying to bring Duo closer to him. "Always Duo, always."  
  
Duo let a small smile, almost non-visible, cross his face. Placing one hand over where the golden ring lay on his chest.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Muwahah, yes, I'm evil just ending it there. ^_^;; Maybe someday I might consider making a sequel.....maybe. Drop me a review, give me some ideas if you want, then I'll definitely consider the sequel.  
  
~Tama-kitsune~ 


End file.
